heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.13 - Arrows and Sleds
The countryside out in Westchester County is still covered with snow, but the (stolen) Smart pulled to the side of the road. It had been a few days, and Robyn would need to exchanges the car again in some time, but for now it worked, even if it was just slow and offered no real comfort - and storage space. Even if it was cold outside Robyn stepped out of the car, glancing up and down the empty county road before she stepped towards a bush at the roadside and taking a look at it - A Wild Rose? Even if it was past winter, it might give a good shaft or two, if she could find straigt branches of half an inch thickness. A few minutes she looked at the bush and then peeled off the thorns on a few branches befre she cut them with the pocket knife. It would take a month to dry and then take some hours of work, but those would be some quite ok arrows later. If she would have cut them in autumn they would have been better, but they would do it. On her way back to the car she scraped off the other thorns, so she could toss them into the almost empty quiver on the passenger's side without cutting open her hands. Glancing up and down the road se passed it again, then entered her car... ----- "INCOMING" is shouted from a nearby hill just moments before a man on a sled comes flying over the hill towards the road...and the car. There's a curse word or two as his trajectory seems to be right towards the one car on the road...the one car that wasn't there before. Sticking his legs out he tries to stop the sled, but a collision is imminent. There's a definite *THUMP* as he hits the side of the car and tumbles off of the sled..."Ow." He takes a moment to get over the stun before he stands up and rubs at where his side hit the frame of the car, "What the Hell?" The rant begins. "Who parks a car in the freaking middle of a road?" ---- Robyn glares at whoever had just nearly hit her legs ad hit the back tire with his sled, eying at the man. "Tells the one who is commiting reckess driving and nearly hit my ankle." She had the pocket knife still in her hand, but it was closed, the shafts to be were in the quiver. "All ok with you?" ---- "Hey, it ain't reckless! If you look around, there's no one for...well, within sight. This is a -perfect- sledding spot for just that reason!" Oliver Queen harumphs briefly before he actually takes a moment to think about why she might be stopped here, of all places. "Are -you- ok? Is the car working all right and everything? If you're stranded, I could call someone for you...hell," he looks over the mini-car, "We could probably stick your car in the bed of my truck." ---- "The car is working, damit. Just needed to pick up something I lost." Robyn answered. The bows on her passengers side were not concealed really, neither were the fresh cut saplings. "You claim the car would fit to the back of a truck? You mean a trailer, do you?" ---- "I have a pickup truck," Oliver clarifies, "And this is a very small car." Whether or not it would truly fit, he isn't so sure but it might! "You lost something. Out here?" It's then that he notices the bow and saplings in the car. Looking over the woman from head to toe he then leans against the side of the car...what there is of it..."Have we met before? You look really familiar." ---- That was a bad question, really, as Robyn had been in the news just some weeks ago. Flinching a bit as she eyed over the man, she tried to look like she needed to remember "No Idea, really." Unless he had seen the news... That he might be the green archer, she had no idea. "It serves it's duty for now." ---- Robyn takes a look at card, picking up the name within a moment as she flips it around. "I don't think so, and even then, It was cheap." she answered, pointing at the paper piece "Oliver Queen? As in Queen Enterprises?" she asked as she tucked it to the pocket. "I don't have such a fancy business card. Actually none at all." she remarked, looking for a pen and paper "You happen to have something to take a note then?” ---- Green Arrow gives a nod, "The very same." He even flashes a grin then. "Oh! Pen and paper? Uh." He pats at his pockets and pulls out his smartphone, "Here...this should do. I'll just note it down here...ok, go." Because who needs a pen and paper when one has such technology at their fingertips? ---- Another slight flinch.. typing her name might make googling her - and then finding out she was a wanted criminal - quite easy... But then again, she would ditch the car at the next possibility and then never look at it again. "Robyn, just as that guy with the bow from the tale, but with Y." Great, could she call any louder 'Criminal on the run'? "Do we really need to exchange numbers? I can't see a dent that was not there before." ---- Green Arrow pulls his gloves off so that he can type in the name. "Last name? I mean, insurance might need it so that you get the money." He blinks at the woman for a moment, "Email address? They'll need some way to contact you...for the repairs." ---- "Really, no repairs needed. And I kinda have no e-mail." Great, could Robyn scream 'I am from behind the moon' louder? "Really, I don't think that's nessecary. But Locksley. CK and EY." Yes, like the criminal, because she WAS that one. Bad Luck strikes again? ---- Green Arrow taps a couple more times at his phone and he might have just silently taken a picture of the woman. Hard to say as he tucks the phone back into an inner pocket of his coat. "Ah. Well, if you don't want the car repaired, I guess I had better let you on your way." ---- "It's nothing defect, I guess." Robyn answerd, eying up Oliver again. "So, Mr. Queen goes wild sleding in the upper part of New York, just for fun? ---- Oliver shrugs, "Why not? It's not like you can go sledding in the city. Robyn Locksley goes driving in the upper part of New York...why?" He glances at the back of the car, "Surely you can find branches other places as well. Or are you running away from something or someone?" ---- "Branches? Well, I saw them, so I picked them up as I am on my way." Robyn answered, eying up Oliver "And I drive here cause... Well, I need to get away from the city some time." True to some degree... ---- Green Arrow arches an eyebrow, "I see. Well." He's not going to cuff her and bring her in as she's done nothing wrong by collecting branches. "Hell of a place to get away. I mean, it's the middle of nowhere." ---- "Exactly what I need to get down and let things settle. Maybe tings solve themselves." Robyn answered with a sigh. "Or I find out what to do to sort things myself." she added with a chuffing sound. Category:Log